


Here You Come Again (Looking Better Than Anyone Has A Right To)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: Sound of Sirens verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 90'S, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Six months after their chance meeting in London, Adam comes to San Francisco for Thanksgiving. A sequel to We Dance To the Sound of Sirens.





	Here You Come Again (Looking Better Than Anyone Has A Right To)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had general ideas for, but never tried to write until now. A sequel to the epilogue.

_November, 1992. San Francisco_

Tommy waited at the airport, feeling nervous. What was going to happen? He’d seen Adam once in the past five years, and now they were talking on the phone and sending each other mail. Tommy had even gotten Adam to e-mail him, even though he was still nervous about technology. They kept in touch, one way or another, every week. Now he was coming to visit.

Not for long, however. Adam had managed to get a couple of days off to have Thanksgiving. Adam was going to see his family, but he was going to come see Tommy first. Tommy shifted from foot to foot, holding the flowers he’d brought. It was probably stupid, but he wanted to do something.

After a few minutes a crowd of people headed towards the luggage area, and Tommy could see Adam. He was wearing a pair of jeans and an incredibly loud Hawaiian shirt. Tommy broke into a grin and ran up to him. “Hey!”

“Tommy!” Adam actually picked him off the ground, the fucker. Tommy hugged him hard, the flowers pressed against his back. “You got me roses? Aww, honey-wait, don’t kiss me yet. Photographers.”

“Holy shit,” Tommy looked behind him as Adam sat him back down. Sure enough, two normal looking men suddenly had cameras out. “You’re still hot shit in Germany, then.” 

“I guess so,” Adam laughed. “I don’t have any security though. I can call someone if I need to-Bela gave me a name of a service.” Bela was Adam’s manager. “Let’s just walk by and hope for the best.” 

“Okay.” Tommy still had the roses, and put them in front of his face. Probably too late for that, but it was worth a shot. They went to the luggage carosuel, with the photographers following them and the other people starting to gawk. Tommy heard _who is that guy?_ from a couple of people. 

Once they got the luggage, Adam said “Okay, let’s get a cab. Where are we going?”

“My apartment,” Tommy said. “I live in the Haight.” Adam ooohed, and Tommy laughed. “Yeah, knew you’d like that.” Then they got a cab, and the drive helped get Adam’s huge luggage in the trunk. Tommy gave them the address, and they took off. 

“Are those guys following us?” Tommy looked back, but he couldn’t be sure. “I hope not.”

“You aren’t wanted by the mob, are you?” That was their driver. Adam started explaining he was a singer overseas, while Tommy giggled. This visit was going to be fun.

When they got to Tommy’s building, Tommy helped carry the smaller piece of luggage. He could probably carry it all, since he was used to hauling gear. But Adam should hold some responsibility for lugging his own shit around, especially since he had overpacked. Then they walked up a flight of stairs, and Tommy got the security on his door open. 

“Well, there’s not much to it, but it’s home.” Tommy let Adam take a look around the place. It was one bedroom, with a small bathroom and a front room full of records and books. There was art and flyers on the walls. Adam’s face broke into a huge grin.

“It’s like Alan’s old place!” And damn, Tommy guessed that it was. “It’s nice here. Okay, where can I put my bags?”

“My room’s here. I don’t have any roommates, but I warn you, Wes might come by to crash. I told him you were coming though. So maybe not.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for him.” Adam dragged his luggage back to Tommy’s room. “I’m sorry there’s so much, but I’m going to see mom and dad after this. We’re all having Thanksgiving together. We’re having it at my mom’s condo.”

“Your dad didn’t offer his space?” He thought he remembered that Eber had a girlfriend now. That was probably a good reason not to.

“Mom doesn’t dislike dad’s girlfriend, but she also doesn’t want to have her Thanksgiving with her. You know how it is.” Tommy actually didn’t, since his birth mother had never even met Deborah. “I mean, I like her, but I can see it. Okay, why are we talking about this when I’m in your bedroom?”

Tommy grinned, closed the window blinds, and took his shirt off. Adam stripped fast, naked before Tommy got his boots off. When he was ready, Tommy laid back on the bed, legs apart. “Do-me queen,” Adam said, and Tommy laughed.

“You’re the one who made me love it on my back,” he said, and Adam grinned wickedly. Adam leaned down to kiss Tommy first, his body covering Tommy’s. Tommy kissed him hard, one hand on the back of Adam’s neck. “I missed you.”

“Me too baby.” Adam kissed him again, then pulled back. “Let me get the stuff from my bags.”

“Just go through my bedside table. It’s in the drawer.” Tommy waved an arm in the general direction of the bedside table he’d bought at an estate sale a few months ago. Adam moved off him to get to it, and tossed the lube and condoms on the bed. 

Adam got the lube, squeezing some on his fingers. He went slow, which was great. Tommy hadn’t seen Adam in months, so taking the time to enjoy it meant a lot. When Tommy was ready, Tommy got the condom and rolled it on him. 

Adam took over from there, hooking Tommy’s legs up higher before pushing in. It wasn’t as slow now, but it was steady. Tommy relaxed and let Adam do what he wanted. “Yeah. You’re amazing.”

“Missed you,” Adam said as he started speeding up. Tommy held on, grunting, until Adam stilled. Tommy could feel Adam pulse inside him. “Oh yeah.” Tommy moaned an agreement as Adam pulled out. 

He was still hard, so he started getting himself off while Adam tied the condom. When Adam got back, he finished Tommy off with his hand. “Sorry I didn’t make you come first.”

“We forget about that sometimes,” Tommy said, as he tried to catch his breath. Adam kissed him, then left for the bathroom, and Tommy closes his eyes. _Fuck that was good._

When Adam came back with a washcloth, Tommy said, “Hey, I’ve got a party to go to tonight at my record company, for Thanksgiving. Do you want to come with me?”

“Huh. Maybe. I don’t have a lot of time before I go see my parents. Is this to meet your friends?” 

“Yeah, and just to have you with me. I kind of have to be there, since I’m part owner of the label. There won’t be a lot of booze around, but some people might bring it. I’d just like you there.”

“Well, all right. But can we get something to eat? Before that, I mean.” Tommy nodded and Adam kissed him, then got up, getting his briefs back on, and got his clothes off of the floor. “I’m going to put some of my clothes away. Is there any room, or should I just lay them out on a chair or something? I don’t want them to wrinkle.” 

“Go ahead, there’s lots of room in my closet.” Tommy propped up on his pillows and watched as Adam put up more clothes than he needed for a short stay. “Pick out what you want to wear tonight, if you want. Just remember, it’s a punk party so fancy clothes aren’t really appropriate.” 

“Well shit. I might have some of my stage clothes in here.” Adam turned and winked at him. “Just kidding. This might be fun, actually. I haven’t been to a record company party where nobody knows me.” 

“They’ll make fun of you.” Tommy knew that Adam was confident now, but he knew he could probably still be hurt. “But feel free to tease them back. They can take it.” 

“I probably won’t though. You know me, I want everyone to love each other. I get made fun for that a lot in the press.” Adam put up one of his shirts, and played with the hem. “Remember the props room in drama?”

“Yeah.” Adam’s clothes were mainly black, but there were a lot of bright colors mixed in. “I really like that, that you’ve realized your dream. You’re a singer and you have pretty clothes and things. And I’m back in punk. We both got what we wanted.” 

“Still want you too,” Adam said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I know technically we’re not dating, but...I still think I’m yours.”

“We don’t have to worry about labels now.” Tommy decided he wasn’t going to ask Adam if he’d been hooking up. He figured it was none of his business. Adam was a star, and boys were throwing themselves at him. He made a point not to follow any Euro tabloid news about Adam that wasn’t strictly about his music. “Just know I love you.”

“Love you too,” Adam said, and he leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute, and then Adam broke it, nuzzling Tommy’s ear. “Okay, now I’m starving. Take me to the best nearest place you know. I’ll pay.” 

“Let’s get dressed first,” Tommy said, and Adam laughed, helping him out of bed. 

…

They wound up at a nice Pan-Asian place that had good fresh food. Adam had fish and a green papaya salad. He was also recognized by two German tourists, who asked for a picture. Adam laughed and let them take one, thanking them in German. “You’re German’s pretty good,” Tommy said. “Mine’s shit now.”

“Do you still see your Oma?” Tommy nodded. “Is she okay?”

“Not really. She’s in the early stages of dementia. It’s not terrible, but she’s had to move into a home. I go see her, and she knows who I am, but she gets confused.” Tommy took a sip of his soda. “I still see the family, they won’t let me disappear. But it’s not the same.” 

“Did she have to sell the house?” Tommy shook his head. He didn’t allow that to happen. “That’s awful. She was always so good with you.” 

“She always stood up for me, yeah.” Tommy was quiet for a minute, eating his peanut noodles in silence. “But you know, nothing to do about it.” 

“No,” Adam said quietly. “How’s your dad?”

Tommy laughed. “He’s fine. He’s decided he wants another kid. And let me tell you, when I first heard that one? I really let him have it for ignoring me when I was around. But I guess I can’t blame him for wanting to do it right this time.” 

“I don’t blame you, but yeah. Is Deborah okay with this?” 

Tommy nodded. “I think she’s going for fertility treatments. I don’t like to ask about it.” 

“Nope, I think I wouldn’t want to know the details either,” Adam said. “My family’s okay. Neil wants you to come visit him sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d like to.” He’d always liked Neil. “I called him one time, but I think he’s changed his number.”

“Yeah, he moves a lot.” Adam shook his head. “I have a hard time keeping up with him. When he starts talking about his classes, I’m lost.” Adam finished his dinner. “Is this outfit okay for the party? How much time until we have to be there?”

“That outfit’s fine.” Adam had changed into a nice pair of black trousers and a black shirt with some beads on it. It was pretty fancy for this crowd, but Tommy didn’t want to make Adam nervous. “We can look around first,” Tommy said. “Amoeba Records is nearby. We’ve got a few hours, and there’s a lot of good places to hang out around here. There’s the anarchist book store-do you have cash? They don’t take cards, they don’t believe in having a paper trail.”

“Wow. Let’s start with the record store.” Adam paid for dinner and left a nice tip. Then they left on foot, walking around the Haight. There were a lot of people walking around, and panhandlers. They went to Amoeba Records, and Tommy got lost in the stacks of records, as always. Adam wandered around too, heading towards the vinyl section. 

Forty-five minutes later, Tommy had three CD’s, two LP’s, a zine, and a comic. Adam had two albums and a CD. “This place is great,” Adam said. “I never get to just shop anymore.” 

“Hard to get time off, yeah?” Adam nodded. “I’m really glad that you’re successful, but your schedule is really hectic.” 

“Yeah. I get so worn out, and then it’s hard to sleep. My record company started giving me sleeping pills, but I was scared to take them. I only take one if I feel I have to.” 

Tommy felt that was a bad sign. “Yeah, best not to make a habit of it. Here’s another bookstore, not the anarchist one. It’s not a gay bookstore, that’s in the Castro.” 

“Guess I won’t have time to go there,” Adam said, and they entered the bookstore.”

“Honestly? It’s overrated. I like the Haight a lot better. Hey, here’s a section for local writers.” Adam looked through them, finding a fantasy book and then putting it down.

“Usually I just buy clothes. I should get you to send me books that I can read on planes. Maybe I’ll find some here.” Adam took the book he’d looked at, and they browsed for a while. Tommy didn’t get any books this time, but Adam paid for his. “Okay, where now?” 

“Well, it might be getting a little dangerous, so let’s take a cab to the area the record company is in. We can drop the stuff off at my place if you want.” 

“We don’t really have a lot. Do you think it’s safer to leave it at your place?”

“It’s probably fine. And it wouldn’t hurt if we got there early-I might need to do some work at the label. But you probably don’t want to see me do that.”

“I’ll watch you do anything. Do you hail a cab in San Francisco or call one?”

“Just hail one, there’s tons of them.” Adam grinned and put a hand up when he saw one.

…

When they got to Pink Triangle Black Flag Records, Adam looked slightly disappointed. “Yeah, we’re in the basement of this office building. We have to record bands after office hours. I bet your record company is a lot more glamorous.” 

“It’s kind of an ugly building, actually,” Adam said. He went to look at the collection of photos on the wall. “Are all these your acts?”

“Most of them. And some friends of ours that are on other labels. It’s a small scene. It’s not like we sell enough records to be competitive.” Tommy pointed at a photo of a woman with a big smile and dirty hair. “That’s Jeri. She’s really nice. She’s a singer.” 

“Yeah?” Adam looked at the pictures a bit long, tracing his finger along the edge of one of them. “Do your friends know about me? Or have you told them anything?”

“They know we dated in high school, and that you’re a big star overseas. Jeri asked me if you were big in Japan, and that’s all they’ve said.”

“I’ve released singles in Japan, but not big there. Not yet anyway.” Adam moved away from the board and put his arm around Tommy. “You know, without being famous, I’m still nervous around new people. With everyone knowing who I am, it’s like a shield. But when it’s just me…”

 

Tommy hugged Adam to him. “They just want to see who I’ve been talking about all this time. I think half of them think I made you up.” Adam laughed then. “Okay. I’m gonna do some paperwork. There’s a stereo over there, put in anything you want.” Tommy went to his desk in the corner of a room that had a lot of equipment stored. He could see Adam from the doorway, trying to find something he’d want to hear. 

After a while Tommy heard Prince come out of the speakers, and he smiled. Adam had either found one of Wes’s CD’s or put in one of his own. Tommy kept working, cursing his slow typing. After a while, he decided he’d done enough and went to find Adam. “Hey.”

“Hey baby.” Adam put down the zine he was reading. “Thinking people will be here soon?” Just then there was a loud bang of the door being swung open too hard. “Oooh, sounds like it.” 

It was Wes and Jason, along with a couple of friends of theirs. They were bringing in the snacks and pizza, plus a cooler for drinks. “We got vegan stuff from the store down the street,” Wes yelled. “And a bunch of junk shit for the people who don’t care about that. Hey, is that Adam?”

Tommy laughed. “Yeah. Adam, meet Wes, Jason, Brian, and Lou. I’ve told you about my band mates. Brian has a zine he puts out, and Lou...I don’t know what Lou does.”

“Come here and mooch free food,” Lou said, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes. He looked over at Adam. Tommy could feel Adam squeeze his hand. He wasn’t kidding, this made Adam nervous. “He’s taller than I expected.” 

Adam giggled then. “Thanks, I guess. Do you want help putting the food up?” Wes grinned at him, and handed Adam four pizza boxes, yelling at him to follow them. Tommy followed them to the table in the back used for band practice and events. It looked at lot like a church basement events room, but with pictures from gay porn magazines on the walls. There was a long table on one side of the room, and they put the food and drinks there.

“Okay,” Wes said. “If anyone brings booze or drugs in here, what do we do? Do we kick them out?”

“No,” Tommy said immediately. “But we can ask them to be polite for people who don’t want to smell booze or pot. Other stuff...they gotta take it outside.” There was a pause, and they all looked at each other. “Is that fair?”

“I’d worry about them outside though,” Jason said. “But it has to be safe for everyone.” Tommy looked at Adam, who seemed faintly confused by this. “Most of this crowd is straight edge though.” Now Adam looked a bit less confused-Tommy had explained that scene to him on the phone. 

“It shouldn’t be much of a problem,” Tommy said. Then he looked at Adam. “The rule used to be no drugs or alcohol at the parties, ever. But it’s kind of up for review. If you want anything, you’ll have to get it since we’re not providing it.”

“I don’t need it,” Adam said immediately. “This is nothing like my record company’s parties. I have to make sure to watch my drinks at them, because I don’t want to wind up with a problem by accident, you know?” 

“Makes sense,” Wes said. “So you’re actually famous overseas, then? I know I saw the flyer, but you’re really that big of a deal?”

Adam smiled, a bit rueful. “In parts of Europe. Biggest hit in the US so far went number 50 on the dance charts. But there’s no telling how long that will last. It’s been about a year and a half and I’m doing fine so far. But who knows.” Adam found a chair and sat down, his long legs extended in front of him.

“Are you out?” That was Jason. Adam nodded. “How does that work?”

“Basically? Play up my natural flamboyance and have a good sense of humor. But I attend all of these red carpet events alone or with a woman. They love gay pop stars, but they don’t want to think about gay sex too much. I had to tell Tommy not to kiss me today at the airport because there were photographers.” 

Tommy hadn’t considered that-he had just figured that Adam didn’t want to be caught on camera kissing him. “That’s awful,” he said. “So you don’t date?”

“I pick up and there’s photos of me with guys,-” Tommy had to repress some jealousy here-”but no formal dating, really. I’m being marketed to young women and girls who want a safe idol. I’m marketed to gay men as well, but most of my fans are women. They see me like a best friend.”

Wes made a face at ‘marketed’ “This sucks. You’re a person, they shouldn’t be treating you like a new package of paper towels or some shit.” Jason and Lou nodded in agreement. “Like, your next single cover should have you kissing a guy, with tongue.”

“I’ll volunteer,” Tommy said, and they all laughed. That lightened things up a little, and then they heard other people coming in. Tommy turned to go to the front, and left Adam for a minute.

…

After a couple of hours, the party was starting to come together as most everyone he knew in the scene came in to at least say hi. There was more food, more drinks, and people would take turns jamming on the musical equipment in the corner of the room. After an hour Tommy yelled out “Hey! Shut the fuck up!” Wes quit drumming, laughing manically.

“I just wanted to say, thank you for being here. Happy Thanksgiving, if this is your only Thanksgiving party, I hope it’s been a good one. And if you haven’t met him, this is Adam, my high-school sweetheart. He’s visiting me from Europe.”

“Hi. I have to go back soon.” Adam sounded awkward, but not very shy. 

“Is this the disco star? Death to disco!” That was Josh. Tommy wasn’t upset, because Josh never meant a word of stuff like this, and he was grinning. Adam just laughed too, so it was fine. There were some more assorted jeers, and then Josh came over to give Adam a hug. “He’s handsome,” Josh said to Tommy.

“I look okay now, I think,” Adam said. That made Tommy worry. Adam still compared himself to his old self sometimes. Tommy didn’t think there was anything wrong with Adam’s old self. He’d have to talk to Adam about that later. Then Tommy felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked over to see Wes. He cocked his head towards the bathrooms, and Tommy frowned and followed him.

“Hey,” Wes said. He got a cigarette-he was trying to quit but it was hard. “So, are you with Adam officially?”

“No. It’s hard to be with him living so far away. Why?”

“He said something about picking up earlier,” Wes said. He leaned against the wall. “Do you know if he’s still doing it? Because you can say whatever you want, but this isn’t casual. Not with the way you two look at each other.” 

“I haven’t asked,” Tommy said. “I don’t think he would, but maybe I’m remembering the Adam I knew in school. That Adam was really shy. Now that he’s more confident, and I’m so far away….” Tommy had to stop that train of thought. “I’ll have to ask him.” 

“I think it’ll be best to,” Wes said. “Is he leaving tomorrow?” Tommy nodded. “Then you better do it tonight. Just talk to him. I’d still have my boyfriend if I’d done that.”

Tommy figured there was more to his breakup than that, but he didn’t say anything. “Thanks. You’re a good friend. What do you think, of him?”

Wes blew out some more smoke. “I think he’s really sweet,” Wes said. “But it’s like-I don’t know him like you do, but it’s like he made a new him. Is that what happened?”

“Kind of. But he’s still kind, he’s still considerate. But maybe he has trouble shutting his onstage self off. He told me he was nervous to meet everyone. He’s probably just overcompensating.” Tommy wished he had a cigarette now, and he hadn’t smoked in a two years. “I just...I’ve missed him so much.”

“It’s good to have him back in your life, huh?” Tommy nodded, taking a deep breath. “It’s okay. I actually think he can be really good for you. But you have to be honest.” Wes put out his cigarette, and then grabbed Tommy in a hug. 

Tommy hugged him hard, and then he pulled back. “Let’s go back,” he said, and Wes laughed again, slapping him on the back. As they walked down the hall, they could hear Adam talking to Josh. Jeri was there too, as well as a few others sitting on the floor.

“So, do you play any instruments? And if not, why not?”

“I don’t,” Adam said. “My brother took piano, and I took dance and opera lessons. And theater.”

Wait-you took _opera_? Never mind, I can’t bitch about that I guess. So, do you co-write any songs?”

“I do. I have to fight to get them on even as b-sides though. I have a lot of people who want to get all the songwriting money. Have to look out for that. I’ve argued that co-writing makes me more authentic, but Europop isn’t very concerned with that.”

“Oh, did you write a song about Tommy then?” Josh sounded slightly mocking.

There was a pause, then Tommy heard Adam say “Yeah.” Josh was silent.

Tommy was peeking around the doorway by this time, and Adam saw him. “Tommy! Come on over!” He grinned big and waved at him, and Tommy followed. 

Jeri grinned and put an arm around Adam. “We’re swapping tour stories. Adam’s got some good ones, even though he doesn’t tour much.”

“Yeah, I play nightclubs and do a lot of TV,” he said. “I had to fight just to do my vocals live in most clubs. They’re barely set up for it.” 

“See, that’s one reason I hate most queer bars,” Josh said. “So fake.”

“I’ve met a lot of great artists through them though,” Adam said. Josh nodded. “But yeah, some stuff can be really superficial and awful.” Adam took a sip from his water bottle, then looked up at Tommy. “I might be ready to go back to your place. I have to get on the plane early tomorrow to see my parents.” Jeri patted Adam on the shoulder, and then got up. “Thanks, it’s been good to meet you.” 

“Later. Come back sometime.” Jason nodded in agreement with Jeri, and Tommy took Adam’s hand. 

“Have a good Thanksgiving,” Wes said to Adam, then looked back at Tommy. “Go home. I’ll close shit here. We’ll throw these assholes out in a few minutes. Don’t worry about it. Just show up to practice day after tomorrow.” 

“You got it.” Tommy looked at the crowd and waved, and got a few whistles and cheers as they left. Adam went into an office and called for a cab. “You okay, baby?” They walked outside to wait for the car.

“I am, I’m just tired. And I want to get back to your place. I want to sleep in the same bed with you again, even if we don’t do more.”Adam leaned against the wall. “And I might be getting a headache-love the energy of that music, but the off key parts not so much.” 

“Understood,” Tommy said, laughing. “I’m glad everyone seemed to like you.”

“They love you,” Adam said. “So they’re giving me a chance. You and Wes were gone for a while. Is everything okay?”

“He wanted me to talk to you about a few things. Like, if you’re still having sex with guys you meet. And I told myself I’d never ask, but...”

Adam was quiet for a minute. It was dark, and Tommy couldn’t really see his expression. “Well, after we first met in London? I did. Twice. But we kept talking, we kept keeping in touch, and it was like...why am I doing this? It’s nothing, compared to what sex is like with you. Not to mention, everything else. So I figured porn was good enough and quit.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” Tommy felt a bit stunned. “I’m glad you quit. Even if we’re not officially together. I haven’t, at all. In case you wondered.” 

“Not with your friends?” Tommy shook his head. “All right. And you know, my therapist sat me down once and asked me if I used sex with fans to make up for self-esteem problems. And she kind of had a point. I spent so long thinking I was disgusting. That cruise I went on right after we broke up? Awful. Got bullied all the time.”

“Well, I hope those assholes are still working the cruises then,” Tommy said. Adam laughed. “But...I always told you how beautiful you are. Always. But I guess it can’t be enough.”

“I guess if you really hate yourself, nothing is,” Adam said. “I’m glad I’ve gotten better.” 

“Me too.” Tommy paused. Then he said “I overheard some of what you told Josh. Did you really write a song about us?”

“I did,” Adam said, smiling softly. “It’s called “1986”. I’ll be released as an extra track in a month or so.”

“Wow,” Tommy said. “Send it to me, I have to heard it.”

“I was going to bring it on this visit, and I fucking left the tape in another bag,” Adam said. “I’ll send it to you, I promise.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand. 

Headlights swept over the parking lot then, and the cab parked near them. “Let’s go home, we can keep talking about this if you want.”

“Okay. Or I might fall asleep.” Adam opened the door for Tommy. 

“Either one.”

…

When they got back to Tommy’s place, Adam was nearly asleep on his feet. Tommy went to his small bathroom, lit with Christmas lights, and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Adam leaned in the doorway, watching him.

“What time do you have to catch your flight?” 

“Eight. It’s going to be awful, but I can’t wait to see my family. Shit, my toothbrush is still packed.” Adam went to get it while Tommy finished up. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, pulling his shirt off. 

Adam brushed his teeth and took off his makeup. Tommy could see him from the open bathroom door. Tommy noticed that Adam’s skin looked better, clearer. He wondered if Adam was taking something for it, but he didn’t want to bring it up. He got undressed and laid down, curled on his side. A few minutes later, Adam spooned behind him. “It’s good to be with you,” he whispered. “Even though it’s not for long.” 

“I know honey. Let’s sleep.” Then Adam cuddled him in closer, and Tommy relaxed. 

…

Tommy woke up when he heard Adam’s travel alarm clock. Tommy rolled over as Adam got up and started the shower. He’d fallen back asleep when Adam shook his shoulder. “Hey. Get in the shower with me. I have to leave soon.” 

“Huh? Yeah, okay.” Tommy let Adam wrangle him out of his bed and down the hall. It was early-Tommy could hear delivery trucks up and down the street, people yelling to each other on the corner. He blinked up at Adam, who smiled at him. “Shower?”

“Shower. And maybe fooling around in the shower.” That woke Tommy up a bit more. “Is that okay? If it’s not I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I think so,” Tommy said, and Adam smiled and pulled him in, kissing his shoulder. “Get the water ready.” 

“Okay, give me a second.” Adam let go, and Tommy watched as Adam bent down to get the water going. When he turned around, Adam was smiling. “Okay. Get in?” 

“Sure.” Tommy checked the water, then got in, turning so he faced the shower wall. He heard Adam get in, then felt it as Adam moved so he was against Tommy’s back. Tommy braced himself as Adam slid his cock between his cheeks. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Adam said. He moved, adjusting his balance, and did it again. Tommy could feel his dick waking up as Adam humped his ass in the steamy water. “God. I don’t want to go yet.” 

“I know,” Tommy said. He moved one hand from the tile to reach for his cock. Adam intercepted him, and curled his hand around it instead. “Fuck. Yeah, take care of me.” 

“You like that, when I do that. You like me taking care of you. That’s the best thing.” Adam sped up, his hand and the thrusting. “I just want to take you to Berlin with me. Keep you.” Tommy moaned. Right then, it sounded like the best idea ever.

“You could live with me, in my apartment. Yeah?” Tommy bit his lip, not wanting to say _yes yes yes_ to something he might not be able to take back. Adam didn’t seem to mind, and instead just keep stroking him until he came, gasping. 

Adam kept moving against him until Tommy heard him grunt. “Fuck,” Adam said, low and growly, and Tommy shivered. Nobody could effect him quite like Adam. Adam kissed his neck then, teeth scraping over his pulse. “My baby,” he said. The possession of that made Tommy wish he could get it up again. 

Then Adam sighed, and let him go. “I guess we should clean up. Or I should.” Tommy turned around, watching as Adam got a loofah and soaped himself up. “I’m sorry about that.”

“About what? What you said?” Tommy stared at Adam, who didn’t meet his eyes. “Come on. I don’t care. I know you get off on the idea of keeping me. I know that used to drive me crazy when we were younger and it just seemed like possession. But now? I never get to see you. If you want to dirty talk me with scenes of me living with you? That’s fine.”

“It would be a stupid idea, in real life,” Adam said. His voice was soft, barely audible above the spray. “I still wouldn’t see you much, even if you lived with me. I’d be gone a lot, and you wouldn’t be with your friends and bandmates. It’s stupid.” 

Tommy moved closer, taking the loofah and soaping Adam’s back. Adam turned away so he could reach more of it. “One day, we might live together,” he said. “Once things have calmed down. Or you could come live with me. Maybe when Germany forgets about you, you can try the US.”

“Maybe. Who knows.” Tommy gave Adam the loofah, and he rinsed off his back. “I thought being famous would make me happy, and it kind of does. But it’s so lonely. Remember the drama group? I miss that sometimes. It was nice to have people with me.” 

“Yeah.” Tommy washed himself off. “I’m still in contact with Anoop. I heard Brad moved to LA, from Texas.” Brad had moved soon after the show that year. “I’m glad I have my friends. Doing stuff alone is terrifying for me.” 

“Yeah.” Adam looked over at him. “We’re like that, we’re not good at being alone.” Adam sighed. “Shit. I’ve got to go.” He got out of the shower then. “Can I get some toast?”

“Give me a second and I’ll even make you some coffee,” Tommy said, shutting off the water. He wasn’t ready for Adam to go either. When he was finished drying off, Adam was already getting dressed and using his phone to call a cab.

Tommy put his own clothes on and got the coffee in a travel cup. He fixed a piece of toast, with butter, and felt numb inside. It wasn’t enough. Now Adam had to go to see his family, and he couldn’t say anything about it. He knew Adam had to work hard to get even this much time off.

Adam turned off his huge cell phone. It didn’t always work here, but this time was a charm. “They’ll be here in a few minutes.” He took the toast. “Thanks. Fix yourself one, you should eat.”

“Might go back to bed later,” Tommy muttered, looking at the floor. The tile looked dingy. He should mop it. “Tell your family I said hi.” 

Adam tipped Tommy’s face up, looking at him. “You know what, fuck it,” he said. “You tell them yourself. Get a bag packed, you’re coming with me. I’m buying you a ticket.”

“Adam. What-we’re never going to get me a ticket to the other side of California on the day of Thanksgiving! You’re rich but you’re not that rich, come on.” 

“Oh yeah? Watch me.” Adam got his phone again, and made another call. Tommy watched as Adam packed his bag while chatting to someone on the other line. It took a few minutes, but soon he had a ticket for Tommy. 

“I’m paying you back,” Tommy said when he could even say anything. “I just-fuck. I just love you so fucking much.” 

Adam laughed and pulled Tommy in for a hug. “Love you too. I couldn’t get us first class, though.”

“Who cares about that, it’s a waste of money anyway,” Tommy said, and then he came in for a kiss. “You’re amazing. But now you have to call your parents and tell them I’m coming. And this is a different flight, right? How late is it going to be?”

“Um, only a couple of hours,” Adam said. “So we don’t have to leave right away unless you want to. Maybe we should go, I’m always running late. Bela hates that.” Adam grinned then, his bands drooping a little. He looked so beautiful that Tommy kissed him again.

“Okay. Let me get ready. Call your parents. And I need to eat something.” He went to his kitchenette and got some milk and a leftover pita sandwich from the fridge. His place was pretty small, so he could hear Adam chattering excitedly to his mom. He wasn’t surprised when Adam thrust his phone at him.

Tommy tried to finish his mouthful of pita before speaking. “Hi Leila. Looks like I’m coming for Thanksgiving? Is that okay?”

“Hi Tommy. Yes, it’ll be nice to see you again, but I would have liked more notice. Adam’s so impulsive.” Tommy couldn’t deny it. “You’re available, then?” 

“I can come for a while,” Tommy said. “I had planned on staying here and getting some paperwork done, but after I see you I’ll call Karl and the rest of my Oma’s family and see if I can drop by. Then I’ll head back home.” 

“Okay. Just get back safely.” Tommy was glad she didn’t ask how he was going to get back, since he hadn’t thought that far ahead. He might rent a car if he could find one open on Thanksgiving. Or take the bus. “Now I have to fix this damn turkey, I’ll see you when you two get here.”

“Bye.” Tommy hung up. Adam was on the bed, putting his shoes on. “You think this is a good idea?”

“The best,” Adam said easily. “It’ll be fine. I get a few more hours with you, and my family gets to see you again. My dad was yelling in the background about how he hadn’t seen you in too long and he was going to kick you for not staying in touch.”

“He better not, I’ll kick him back.” Tommy wasn’t seventeen any more, he could retaliate if he wanted. “He won’t though. Was Neil there?”

“On his way,” Adam said. “It’ll be good to see him. We had some time there, before I got my record deal, where we didn’t talk much at all.”

“What happened?” Adam stood up and threw his clothes back in his luggage. Tommy grabbed a bag and packed a few things in case he was stranded on the way back.

“We had a fight. It was a lot of things that built up over the years. Neil had a lot of resentments from when we were kids.” Adam got up and looked out the window. “Your view’s nice.”

“Mostly I just see drug deals and people screaming at each other,” Tommy said. “That’s news to me. I know Neil was bratty but he always defended you when things got bad.”

“Well, yeah,” Adam said, turning to face Tommy. “But then mom and dad’s marriage got worse, and then they broke up. And Neil took it hard. He mostly just withdrew for a while. His grades even went down. And I was busy either being with you, or we broke up and then I left. Turns out Neil’s abandonment issues are pretty huge.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can see that.” He felt a twist of guilt for not keeping in touch with Neil and the rest of Adam’s family. “I can’t wait to see him. I always liked him even when he was being a brat.” 

“Yeah. He always looked up to you. I hope he’s excited to see you.” Then Adam got a call. “Hi! Okay thanks.” Adam hung up. “That’s the cab. You ready?”  
Tommy grabbed his bag. “I guess so. Let’s go.” They left his apartment, Tommy locking all the locks. He took one of Adam’s bags as they headed downstairs. Tommy thought about how he was just taking off for a day with his old boyfriend. How he’d turn his life upside down if Adam smiled at him.

As they crowded into the back of the cab, Tommy figured that none of that mattered. He was doing this because he wanted. Because he had missed Adam. So as Adam chatted up the cabbie, charm oozing out of his pores, Tommy looked out the window at San Francisco. This was going to be a great Thanksgiving.


End file.
